deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hoenn Starter Pokemon Battle Royale/@comment-26461417-20180118212006
Alright, I know my Pokemon, so this will be a Big thing. In the Physical Department, Swampert and Blaziken take the cake in a Few things, Swampert with the Most Endurance and Defense, with 100 HP And 90 Def, 110 as a Mega, and Blaziken with 120 Atk in Base, and 160 in Mega, but before I continue, What about the stats I didn't Mention, Blaziken has 80 HP and 70-80 Defense, depending on if its Mega Obviously. So What about Swamperts atk? 110 in base, and 150 in Mega, legit only 10 points weaker. While Sceptile is outclassed in the First 3 Stats, Its not by Much with Blaziken, 65-75 Defense, 70 HP, And 85-110 atk, Meaning Sceptile wouldn't always oneshot Swampert, it depends on if It uses a Special move or Physical move, and In the beginning, I can see it going physical, then using its speed to its advantage In the Special Department, Basewise, Blaziken has 110, Sceptile has 105, and Swampert has 85, Megawise? Sceptile has 145, Blaziken has 130, and Swampert has 95. Special Defense goes to Swampert, with 90 in base, and 110 in Mega, and Sceptile always has 85 whether he's Mega or Not, but Blaziken? 70-80 special defense, Meaning it has to worry about Special attacks from either Sceptiles Massive 145 base stat, even if they are all grass, 145 special vs 80 special defense? not gonna help him, especially against Swampert. And lastly, Speed, Swampert is the Slowest, with 60-70 speed, which was obvious. But what isn't is That Blaziken, whether he's mega evolved or not, DOESN'T EVEN COME CLOSE to Sceptiles speed, Blazikens Speed is 80 to 100, which is still slow compared to Sceptiles 120 to 145! And theres something that could also be taken into account. Sceptile gets Agility, which boosts his speed by 2 stages, compared to speed boosts +1, It'll take a While for Mega Blaziken to Outspeed Mega Sceptile, but it won't outspeed it if Agility is used once or twice, So Speed Boost is in a way null and void. Alright, now lets take a Look at this HP: Swampert Attack:Blaziken Defense:Swampert Special Atk:Blaziken/M.Sceptile Special Def:Swampert Speed:Sceptile If this was base forms only, I believe Blaziken would win, Sceptile would kill off Swampert first probably, and would be taken out by Blaziken With Megas, now its anyones game, But I believe it'll barely go to Sceptile. Sceptile gets Agility, Screech, Detect, and if Level up moves also include Pre Evolution level up moves, then It gets Giga Drain too, As well as the fact it changes typing when it Megas, Blaziken and Swampert wouldn't be able to predict the fact that it lost its Weakness to fire, in exchange for a weakness it doesn't have to worry about. While Sceptile is more Physically frail than Blaziken its only by a Few points, Screech would turn the tide should it strike Blaziken with it. In the end, to all those who believe Blaziken would Blitz Sceptile and Swampert, I believe Sceptile will be too fast to blitz in the end. Also I wanted to Mention, Swampert gets endeavor, which could seriously help it if it manages to use it.